Set
by xxXTheXFallenXxx
Summary: A few Persona 3 one-shots, main pairing is Akihiko/Minato other side pairings are also included.
1. Time

I have homework and no working computer. I borrowed my grandmother's computer, since I wrote this in class.

Disclaimer: PERSONA 3 NOT MINE, if it was I would have let boxing as an acceptable club and Akihiko dateable.

* * *

Time was something he did not have, every day, every hour was used for certain people. He was their friend, their interest, their therapist, and their leader. He wondered if this was how a company president felt with all the appointments and employees. His phone gave a shrill, and he briefly looked up from his mathematic book and looked at the clock, 10:37 pm. With a sigh, he flipped his phone and waited for the other person to answer.

"Arisato-kun?" a familiar female voice reached his ear and for a moment Minato didn't know who it was, until the whispers of a certain persona clawed his mind.

"Chihiro-san?" he asked, and rewarded himself when the whispering voice gave him a small cheer.

"Arisato-kun, I'm sorry for calling so late but I needed to call you." Her voice reached a small whisper and Minato only made a small sound of acknowledgment and waited for Chihiro to continue.

It took at least 12 minutes for her to raise her voice and nearly another hour before she finish and with a small thank you and good-bye the phone went dead. The whispering in his mind grew louder, signaling his stronger relationship. Putting his phone down, it gave a small vibrate, the screen lit up again, with a text message in it.

He flipped it to read it, only to discover he was yet again book after-school with the Magician who needed advice and then after that talk he needed to talk to the Devil and discuss financial issues and other business-like conversation and possible personal life. Shifting in his seat he rested his head on the cool inked pages of his math book. The phone gave another buzz, which was thoroughly ignored.

Blue hair covered his line of vision; the lamp gave only enough light to read the pages. The bright red numbers next to the lamp told it was close to midnight. Once again he shifted to turn away from the time telling machine, no longer wanting a reminder of his schedule for tomorrow.

He glanced at the door, listening to the silence of the hallways and the four-story building. There was so much to do and so little to actually finish. The Personas' in the back of his mind clawed, hungry for attention, the Devil demanded advice and an ear as did the Magician, the Hermit needed someone to listen, the Star needed someone to lean on, the Fools needed a leader. He knew he was tight, he knew it was only a matter time before he slipped and a one of his Personas' were to get lost. Soon the Justice will realize that he did not and could not stay with her, along with the other females that are linked to him. The Personas clawed his mind whispering plans, answers, actions, and advice.

He pushed and block the whispers, holding their words unless needed. The clock read 11:56, moving from the desk, he stood up, brushing his bangs away; he walked quietly to the door. Without a sound the door opened, the hallways eerily quiet and dark, the carpet felt soft under his bare feet. He shuffled forward, still the silence continued, and within a few feet he paused in front of the door. Groping the door knob he leaned in, listening to the other side of the room. Only the soft even breathing of the occupation could be faintly heard.

Turning the knob and leaning in, the door gave a small creak and quickly, he stepped in, the lump on the bed did not rouse. The room was only laminated by the light and moon, revealing, the lump as a white haired older boy. He did not stir as he continued towards the bed, stopping only to check if the boy was awake. After what seemed like hours, he made it to the bed, standing in front of the boy, waiting.

Only the breathing of both boys was heard....

"Are you just going to stand there?" a groggy voice asked, the white-haired boy shifted to look at him.

His only answer was silence.

With a sigh, he moved back towards the wall, the bed gave a small creak, and he lifted the covers, welcoming the younger boy. He accepted the invitation, crawling in the bed, shifting so he faced the older boy's chest, letting his head rest on the nook of the older boy's neck. Warm arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body.

The whole building was resounded with the alarm of the clock, signaling the start of a new hour, and world started to glow a sickening green. The older boy grunted, his breathing evened out and soon the boy was asleep. Ignoring the change around them, the younger boy followed the other into slumber.

Minato Arisato did not have time, every minute, every hour, and every day counted. The whispered helped and offered him many things. He had to act, he had to change, and he had to keep watch. In the mornings he had school, at lunch he hung out with his dorm mates, after-school he had clubs and then he visited a few people, in the evening he talked to the people in the mall or trying to fill a mission given by the female inhabitant of the Velvet Room. In the night he was a leader that led a group of 5 to save the world.

There were days like these, more like minutes, perhaps hours, a time where he can do anything he wanted. He savored every second.

* * *

YAY First Chapter done!

I'm working on number two and three in my special notebook, I update livejournal if anyone is wondering....


	2. Happy Never After

Bonjour mes amis! (lol I'm taking French lessons)

Second chapter, sorry if it seems a little too OOC, I have never written a character like Yukari.

**Onesided** Yukari/Minato and** brief** Akihiko/Minato

Disclaimer: Don't sue I have no money and shame.

* * *

Yukari Takeba was despite her protest, a firm believer in fairy tales. Although, she was specifically, a believer of happily-ever-after in fairy tales. Yukari had in all her life believed that if you wished and worked hard enough, you can in, all that's it's worth, obtain your happily ever after. This was part of the reason she avoided ghost spots, since they couldn't find their ending.

It was also part of the reason she worked so hard at everything she did, she had to be smart and pretty to catch the eye of her prince, strong yet simple to prove she could stand by herself but still needed to lean on someone. Proud yet shy to show prove how serious she wanted her relationship. More than anything though, Yukari wanted someone to share her pain, the pain she felt when her father died and left her alone in the world, and her mother left her in order to fill the empty spot her father left which only resulted in deeper hole.

So when to new student moved in the dorm she was on guard. He would be her year and if he was smart, handsome, strong, and serious then perhaps she may accept him in.

He was everything she ever hoped for.

He was handsome, mature (more than Junpei that was for sure), strong and independent, smart and understanding. Perhaps though, what had really reeled her in was the fact he could understand her, her pain of her parents and her understanding of the world. He would smile and reassure her in her time of need. He would be there whenever she felt that the burden of school and Tartarus was too much.

But he was only human.

He was off with other people, sharing his attention between the swim team, her dorm mates, classmates, and even random strangers. She had even caught him with an older more beautiful woman with light blond hair it was almost white and pale skin that some how matched her outrageous weird outfit. Her hopes were dashed whenever he stood with another girl so willingly but then it would rise whenever he denied ever going out with one of them.

She had never worked so hard in her life, training in Tartarus to get his attention, study later than necessary to match his test scores, and she even resorted to actually putting on mark-up. In a way it was worth it, he would send her smiles and laugh with her, he would listen while she spilled her secrets, and he had even held her when she broke down in front of their dorm mates. She had honestly thought she was so close to getting her happy ending, she had thought it would end like in a novel. They would confess their love because of their friend's interference or the interference of another. They would get together and spend the rest of high school with their ups and downs. After graduation they would go to college and then marry.

They would have a happy ending.

How wrong she was and how stupid, angry, sad, and so many emotions ran through her.

She never noticed that he never mentioned anything to her, not even his parents or birthday, he never stayed longer than a small conversation, he never turned to her when he need help. He repeatedly denied ever going out with anyone including her; he never looked twice her way when he skirt flipped out or when she was injured. Those small smiles when she came back from archery practice weren't just for her.

He would send those smiles to everyone.

In a way he understood her, but she never understood him. She never understood the burden of so much power, the constant struggle in school to keep his grades, the bitter loneliness of losing the most important people she ever had. After all she still had her mother.

The one time she had ever seen him break down she was dumbfounded, Yukari had never thought that her prince would cry and look so….vulnerable. So she stood there rooted in her place with her class mate Junpei and her senior Mitsuru. No one knew what to say, how to say it. Instead it was the white haired senior that took the crying _boy _in to his arms and sooth him down. Everything came down on him so hard and she didn't even know what to do.

Minato Arisato was human, not her fictional prince.

She didn't understand the pain of losing both her parents like Akihiko Sanada; she didn't understand the effect of trying to be brave and strong, to feel useless and still forced to lead a group of _children_ to their possible death. Not like Akihiko-senpai, who had help lead to first group to Tartarus, who trained day in and out with boxing and Persona.

She was an archer because it was in essence her hobby, she didn't lead she followed, she only trained on the nights they told go to the shifting building.

Yukari Takeba was forced to see that it was not her happy ending, not matter how hard she wished and worked for. Minato Arisato can not be hers and they could not share the happy ending she was dreaming of. It didn't matter thought, she was strong enough to walk forward, even if the pain in her chest worsen when she saw her – no- when she was Minato smile so fondly to the white haired boy, to see him laugh so lightly, whisper words to each other, and look at each other after a fight in the hellish tower so _tenderly_. Yukari was strong; she would and could pull through even if it felt that her heart was ripped, stomped, and left alone, she would pull through.

She would find her happy ending and she would do it through the pain and sorrows, because Yukari Takeda was not weak.

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER DONE~!

My teacher caught me writing this twice, in French class, while humming the theme song.

PLEASE FORGIVE MY CRAPPY WRITING AND SPELLING PLEASE TELL ME IF ANYTHING IS WRONG I WILL TRY AND FIX IT

I'm moving soon so I might not be able to update as much as I hope since I need my dad's wireless internet to use my PC and my grandmother takes the laptop to work and doesn't get home until 11 p.m.

Merci d'avoir lu~!

(Thank you for reading)


	3. My World

I have finished Persona 3 FES, and I cried because I never finished Aigis' social link.

My favorite Personas were Messiah and Orpheus, I never liked Helel I don't know why…

PERSONA 3 IS NOT MINE (how I wish though)

* * *

Time is racing towards the End and he wonders just how much the pressure is on everyone but he can't stay in that thought too long because he has to finish his link with the Devil and Tower, he has to take everyone to Tartarus to train and finish the Judgment. He has to make sure no one is left behind, and make sure everyone is ok and not on the point of breaking. He can't think because when he does he thinks about Ryoji which then leads him to think about himself, and he can't think about that because then he thinks about what he feels and about Death. When he thinks about Death he thinks about everyone, and when he thinks about that it makes his chest clench so tightly he nearly cries.

He encourages Junpei's antics because he tries to stay happy about it despite Chidori's death, and he has to reassure the Lovers and the Empress because the Lover is panicking and thinking about the End and just so _scared_. The Empress is worried always thinking of schedules of training sessions that nearly tires everyone to the point of death. Ken is attaching himself to Akihiko and Junpei, somewhat hoping that their attitudes will stop him from crying at night from all the nightmares that pledge him, and the Priestess who cries at night so loudly repeating prayers over and over for everyone's safety is too much. Then, Aigis and Akihiko want to take it on, they are willing to face the End, and he was fine with that, he just wished Akihiko would stop shaking so much when he holds his hand and he wishes so desperately that he can tell Aigis truthfully that he will not die. He nearly cries.

Everyone is scared; he knows that, he's scared too. He's scared and he can't do anything about it instead he could only go in the shifting tower and hopes to any higher being that everything is going to be ok. He could any hope that Maiko and Ken will be able to graduate high school. He could pray for the Sun's mother to actually see the world for her son instead of ending up like him. He could close his eyes and desperately hope that his friends will move on to college and find their career paths.

But when he thinks about his friends he thinks about himself. When he thinks about himself he forgets who he is and what he's doing. He doesn't remember why he even joined S.E.E.S in the first place, he can't remember when the whispers and clawing in his head worsen, and he can't understand why he feels like his chest hurts and why's he scared when he thinks about his future.

If he has one. If anyone has one.

The Promised Day keeps coming closer and he's scared, everyone's scared.

Then he feels the cool mechanic hands of Aigis, and sees her expression. Her face is hard and her gleaming with a _human _expression.

"I will protect you" she says and the pain in his chest worsens.

He hears Junpei's laughs and he slaps him in the back, "We'll beat it man" and he feels like crying.

"We'll take it on together" the Lovers says, the Empress and High Priestess stand behind her smiling all warmly. He nearly lets the tears flow. Then a firm hand is on his shoulder.

"We'll win for sure" Akihiko and Ken stand straight and their hands are curled into fist by their sides. Koromaru lets out a howl and a bark in agreement. He feels the warm salty liquid run down his cheeks.

He doesn't want it to End, he can't lose everyone, they're all important to him. They're his World, he can't let that end. He can't let all the warm "Welcome home" greeting end, he let Junpei's obnoxious laughter stop again or Yukari's screams and complains. He can't bare to see Fuuka's warm smiles and hear Mitsuru's calm, slightly accented voice disappear. Seeing Ken growing up and going to college is something he has to let happen. Koromaru can't die without having someone protect the shrine; it belonged to his beloved master. Akihiko, Akihiko has a dream too, everyone has one and he can't let those disappear too.

He can't let his World end, not now, not ever. He has to do something, anything.

He has to protect them, he just has to.

_I am thou, and thou art I_

_From the sea of your soul_

_I am Messiah_

_From this day forward I shall be with you_

_

* * *

  
_

So many damn complications going through, first with the new house paper works, and then the hospital, and then my FRICKIN INTERNET, and I started to play Persona 4.

I LOVE KANJI'S SHADOW~

Merci d'avoir lu~


	4. Brother

This is an AU, where Minato and MShe are brother and sister (twins). The story line is the same, except that Minato was the only one to use the Grand Seal.

**PERSONA 3 IS NOT MINE **

Rating: PG

Pairings: Mentions of Shinjiro/MShe and Akihiko/Minato

Notes: Sorry for OOCness but I think that if it was Minato had only a sister he'd be a bit overprotective, especially if she decided to date Shinjiro.

* * *

The spring breeze was rather pleasant, and the view from the school roof just made everything perfect. The stone bench was warm and the head on her lap was heavy but rather comforting, it was a reminder that she had yet to lose her final family member. Memories of the past year flowed through her mind and she couldn't help but smile at the actions and speeches given out. She wondered if anyone besides the human robot leaning by the door remembered anything.

"Brother," she whispered.

"Hmm" the boy on her lap opened his blue eyes, he seemed more tired and pale, she couldn't help but think that maybe she should take him to the hospital that maybe that last attack did something to him or maybe his Personas were going out of control. But he was still there, still in her lap and still breathing. She smiled and ran her fingers through his silky blue hair, just like their mother used to do. She briefly felt a bump, a remnant of a scar from the car accident that started everything.

"Do you remember?" she never specified because she never needed to, her brother gave her a small smile and hummed in agreement. She laughed softly as she remembered when they first arrived.

The Dark Hour had left them scared, but only she showed it when she gripped her brother's arm tightly and they walked side by side through blood like liquid and coffins to the dorms assigned to them. She smiled when a cute Pharos handed them a contract and asked them to sign it before disappearing into the darkness. She remembered the look of shock and fear when Yukari pulled out her Evoker(they had thought it was a real gun) he placed himself in front of her and watched with relief when Mitsuru made an appearance and saved them both from a panicking Yukari.

"You should have spent more time with them" she kissed his forehead, a few stray hairs brushed his face. He grunted in returned, scowling slightly.

He never did spend more than a few words with everyone. A greeting or an answer, it was kept simple and blunt. Maybe it was because he didn't do well with crowds or people in general, but she couldn't help by laugh. Minato was always so good at reading people, always knowing their emotions and knowing their reactions. He was so good it was almost scary.

She could also faintly remember trying to get her brother to have a decent conversation and open up a bit. Maybe it did end in a rather spectacular disaster that had somehow ended with her brother underneath an unconscious white haired boxer. She giggled at the image of her brother blushing a bright red and stuttering.

But she can recall seeing her brother smiling and laughing a bit when he held the boxer's hand, she remembered seeing him happy.

Her face was one a few inches away from his when she noticed his questioning looks, and she couldn't help but smile at her brother.

"I was just remembering," his thin eyebrow raised and he shifted a bit to get comfortable.

"Remember when you found out about Shinjiro?" she asked, the boy scowled and huffed.

Her brother had thrown a fit and surprised everyone in the area when colorful curses were thrown in English, French, Japanese, and even a few in German. Of course it had taken the Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, and her begging to restrain his brother from killing the delinquent. It had also taken a week before the boy stopped growling at her boyfriend. Maybe it was the white-haired boxer's words that stopped him or maybe her begging, but it didn't matter. After Shinjiro was admitted into the hospital and her constant visiting that he had finally except the boy. Of course he had a word with Shinjiro in private before smiling happily, hugging her and congratulating her. Shinjiro still can't look her brother in the face.

"Remember about Akihiko-sempai?" she asked and the boy blushed a faint red. It had taken him a while to understand his infatuation with the boxer and a few pushes (arranged dates by both Shinjiro and Junpei)before the two couldn't finally admit anything to each other. Ryoji had also helped a bit, and had even thrown confetti when they had found her brother in a rather suggestive position with the boxer on top of him.

The thought of the young Death still made her angry and sad at the same time. So angry at him for nearly killing her only family and nearly taking him away when the hellish tower had disappeared. But he never asked for his fate, he had begged and pleaded them to kill him, kill him while he was still human.

Ryoji was a sad boy with a sad fate.

Her brother startled her out of her thoughts when she left his cold hand on her cheeks and a worried look. She grabbed his hand and tried to warm it up, since when had he been so cold? She let go of his cold hand and it fell to his side as she resumed to run her other hand through his hair, and she wondered when the graduating ceremony would end.

They had promised hadn't they?

They would meet here once everything ended, and that promised made her warm and happy. This whole city had her happy, the people, the building, the memories.

"I love Port Island" she whispered, despite his eyes barely managing to keep from closing he hummed in a small agreement. Even though he couldn't remember their parents and childhood like she could, even though he was socially awkward and even though all his social links were more of a professional relationship, he couldn't deny that he had made deep connections. They had a finally found a place to call home and people to call friends, they had a place to return to.

His eyes closed and she continued to run her fingers through his hair and somehow tears swelled up in her eyes and she smiled a bright happy smile at her brother.

She had a home, she had family, she had friends, and she had Shinjiro. She was so happy, just so happy.

The sounds of rushing footsteps were loud and the humanoid robot stepped away from the door.

"They're here" she whispered, and stopped her fingers to brush away her tears that had fallen on her brother's pale face. The boy said nothing, but the smile remained on his face, sleep becoming too hard to ignore. She moved her arms to cradle him, when the door slammed open and the familiar faces of her teammates and friends came into view she couldn't help but smile as they pushed each other to get through the small door.

"Good night" she whispered in his ear as their friends lined up against the wall and they smiled and waved, calling out to them.

"We're home" her brother whispered in response, the words flowing with the spring breeze and she threw her head back and laughed as her brother slumped in her arms and _slept_.

* * *

I barely got P3P, and I was reading a few comments on the Persona community in livejournal and realized that almost everyone liked MShe. Personally I liked Minato better, but in the PSP version he doesn't have the 'use-any' weapon and uses one-handed swords instead. I miss my spears. I still love that boy. And Pharos, Pharos is cute.

Sorry if this sucks or if the spelling errors bother you, BUT PLEASE REVIEW ME THE ERRORS (other reviews are welcomed though)

I hate rereading this and realizing that the errors after I post it.

I love the thought of having MShe and Minato as siblings and that plot bunny has been biting me in the ass but I don't want to write it because I'm scared I'm going to do a terrible job at it.

HEY ALEX I UPDATES NOW WHERE'S YOUR STORY?

Merci d'avoir lu~


	5. GoodNight

Rating: I dunno, PG, maybe T for a small kiss between two boys?

Pairing: Akihiko/ Minato (slightly Yukari/Minato?)

Notes: Ok, I'm running out of ideas for these drabbles, and since I can't put everything I think of into words I'm asking you reader to help. In other words I'm taking requests. So yeah, anything, EXCEPT MC/Yukari (unless it's one-sided) I can try.

By the way, why is there no more Akihiko/Minato? I mean sure there wasn't that much to begin with but why did everyone stop? And why is there so little Shinji/FeMC?

* * *

The city sounds were faint and the half moon had risen above the darken sky and the stars twinkled dimly. He sat on the edge of his bed, knees bent underneath him and his body leaned on the wall. The night air was chilled and the fact that he wearing a shirt made the chilled air freezing. His thoughts trailed all over his memories, memories from the past to the present, blurring pictures of his childhood to the traumatizing battles of the week. He breathed deeply and fingered the new bandage on his arm, a scar would most likely form but he didn't really care and denied Takeba's frantic request of healing. He mentally tugged on the Lover's link and felt the strong emotional bond that would soon grow. Although he was happy about the new power, the feeling of betrayal stung him.

He felt like he was using the poor girl, but the Personae whispered encouragements and plans softly into his ears and he needed the new power.

The bed creaked quietly and the sound of rustling fabric caught Minato's attention and distracted him from Raphael's soft muttering.

The lump on the bed, Akihiko Sanada, sighed deeply and shifted in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown marred his face. He twisted and turned repeatedly and Minato watched his distressed expressions, the way shivered and twitched, the way his hands gripped the sheets tightly and the pained expression on his face. Somewhere, very faintly, he heard Odin's whispers and Barong's soft growling. He paused in amazement when he didn't hear the soft plans and directions of the Personae. He moved, slowly and hesitantly from his place and crawled slowly next to the white haired boxer and slowly shook him.

Gray eyes snapped open and Akihiko's body tensed, eyes frantically scanned the room before settling on the blue haired boy and relaxed. He took deep breathes and the sweat glittered with the moonlight. He briefly wondered if the boy would punch him.

"Thanks" the elder mumbled softly and shifted to get comfortable, causing Minato to silently cheer to himself and smile faintly. He settled under the sheets and wrapped an arm around the older boy's waist, the chill quickly disappeared and a comfortable warmth replaced it.

He heard the loud hiss of Titania and the sound of the ruffling wings of Raphael.

Akihiko grunted in returned the embrace by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He breathed deeply and slowly and Minato heard the rapid beating of his heart before it slowed and the boy fell asleep. Minato listened to the rhythm of Akihiko's heart beat before shifting and pushing himself up to face the Akihiko.

His face was smooth and relaxed, a smile creeped up Minato's face.

"Good-night" he whispered quietly and leaned in, his lips met with the boy's soft lips.

Minato ignored the screeching of Titania.

* * *

Extremely short huh? Oh well, anyway, REQUEST PLEASE? Oh and review please?

Sorry of the errors, and OOCness

Meric d'avoir lu~!


	6. Reason

What is this? An update? lol sorry for the wait; I lost my muse and I couldnt find it but my cousin brought it back for me :D

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: slight AkiMina

**Notes**: Normally, when I think about Minato and the Seal, I always imagined that if he survived the Seal that he'd have narcolepsy since alot of series show that when someone loses their soul they sleep until they die. In this case, Minato has part of his deal guarding the Seal and the other still in his body. This basically takes place before PERSONA: Trinity Soul (10 years after PERSONA 3); Akihiko is basically working as a _special _policeman(he works with Persona related cases) and Minato is basically freeloading off of him.

* * *

Tapping noises filled the relatively small apartment while the sun provided light the day was already half over and the heat was still rising. He shifted and groaned his muscles were stiff and his arms were sore; maybe he had an episode again. He shifted again and raised himself with his sore arms, the blanket that was placed over him slipped and fell. He blinked away any sleep left from his eyes and looked around for a clock; which was placed on the wall in front of him and told him that the day was essentially half over already.

He had another episode.

With a sigh the slim man sat up and shifted from his seat on the white expensive couch and with a click of a button, turned the TV on. Immediately the voice of the attractive woman on screen overlapped the tapping but the man turned the volume down. The tapping noise paused before starting over again.

"-suicide in response to school bullying." The woman finished, her perfectly painted face twisted to one of pure grief. The man leaned sideways, resting his arm on the armrest and bringing up his knuckles to rest his rest.

"She was only sixteen wasn't she? How sad." The face of an older but equally handsome man appeared in the screen, his face masked into one of sadness. The man brushed his blue hair out of his eyes before he clicked the remote again and the channel changed to another news station.

"-sixteen stab wounds, effectively killing the young couple"

He clicked again.

"-brought a weapon to school and fired at-"

Again.

"-hit and run-"

Again

"-gang violence on the rise-"

Again.

"-murdered after cheating on her husband-"

_Again_

"-group suicide-"

A fierce scowled marred the man's pale face, blue eyes narrowed at the screen, glaring at the new anchorman who continued his job and listed the name of the victims. Slim fingers gripped the remote tightly and with an angry huff he pressed another button and the TV screen turned black. He rose to his feet and crossed the room with long strides.

He stopped in front of a white door and knocked twice. The tapping paused before a deep voice breached through the door.

"Come in." The man turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open.

The room was small but clean. White walls spotless, bookcases pushed to the walls with books on law and folders filling, pictures hung on the walls from high school and a few from college. A large wooden desk was put right in front of the large window that overlooked the unfamiliar city. The white haired man who seemed intent on his laptop and the papers scattered around his desk looked up. The man raised a slim eyebrow; his dull red shirt was unbuttoned from the first few buttons and the sleeves rolled up to keep from hindering him. His black jacket was thrown over a chair in front of the desk.

"What's wrong Minato?" Confusion and worry swirled in those storm gray eyes but the blue haired man merely looked away and entered the room. He closed the door slowly and stood there, looking at the white rug. He should probably have that rug replace, maybe a dark color would be better. It would easier to clean that was for sure.

"Akihiko, do you…do you regret it?" He asked with his eyes still set on the rug.

"Regret what?" Minato cocked his head sideways, his eyes shifted from the rug to the picture next to the book case. An old but still precious picture; a group of teenagers didn't stare back at him; rather they turned around to look at the tall boy behind them who waved his arm around and seemed to have been tripped backwards. Surprise, happiness and relief was caught in the picture.

So many years ago, that was his reason for his actions. So many years ago, the price he paid for that moment and so many potential more was worth it.

Was it wrong to doubt it after a decade? Was it wrong to sometimes regret his decision?

The bonds he made so long ago were not gone but they strained, and the beings that gave him so much power no longer answered his calls and the battles he fought were no longer his to fight. He spends his days in and out of consciousness, half of him still keeping his promise to the world and the other here with the people he wanted to save.

He gave so much, but was it really worth it?

Akihiko Sanada followed Minato's gaze and then sighed. He closed the laptop and motioned for the man to come closer. Silently the blue haired man obeyed and stood in beside the white haired policeman. Akihiko moved his chair to face his companion and lifted an ungloved hand and lightly touched the man's pale cheek. Gray eyes locked into blue and they did not waver. In his line of work, the thought occurred to him daily. Why did they save a species who sometimes didn't want saving? Why save people who didn't care? Why save them? Why?

"I don't." Akihiko answered, the blue haired man got down on his knees and rested his cheek on older man's lap and Akihiko let his hand fall to his side. The fabric was soft and the familiar smell comforting.

"Why?" He asked, Akihiko sighed moved his hand so his fingers ran through the soft blue locks. Minato's breathing evened out and his body slumped, instantly Akihiko realized that the younger man had fallen into another episode. Nonetheless he answered.

"Because I didn't do it for them,"

Storm colored eyes shifted to a framed picture on his desk. It was taken a few months ago; nine pairs of eyes looked back at him, smiles and happiness caught in the moment. Akihiko looked down to the younger man and brushed a lock of hair away from his pale face and smiled faintly. He leaned down and brushed his lips on the sleeping man's cheek.

"I did it for you."

* * *

I still loved PERSONA 3 to death, I really do. Its a lot easier to right about PERSONA than other fandoms. Review or PM me if you see an errors!

Merci d'avoir lu~


End file.
